


Tea Party

by Uglyglitter



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tea Parties, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglyglitter/pseuds/Uglyglitter
Summary: What really happened during that extra. Alternatively: Akari, Tsukitachi, and Hirato get drunk and go at it. Dubcon on Akari's side of things.





	Tea Party

His head was swimming. Akari slumped over the table, his eyes barely able to remain open. Hirato smirked, sipping at his own drink. And Tsukitachi... Tsukitachi was no where. He had moved out of Akari's field of vision. Faintly, his hazy mind wondered where the other man was.

That was, until he felt himself being lifted out of his chair from behind. The sudden motion almost made him sick, bile rising in the back of his throat. But then there were soft sheets -- his sheets. How had he gotten to his bed so fast? Akari was sighing, immobilized by the alcohol.

His eyes were glazed over, but the scene that unfolded before him was as clear as it was shocking. Tsukitachi was leaning over Hirato, pressing rough lips against Hirato's. Akari's breath hitched. Hirato's lips were firm and unrelenting as they pushed back against the other man.

"Looks like little Akari's enjoying the show." Tsukitachi laughed, his gaze now locked on him. Akari tensed and frowned, unable to do much else. Even as Tsukitachi made his way over, Akari could only keep his eyes on Hirato. That man... it angered Akari the way he was just watching -- smirking. Hirato was just sipping his wine and watching as Tsukitachi started to assault him.

Sluggishly, Akari tore his gaze away to focus on the man advancing on him. There was a hand pressing against the small patch of stomach that had been exposed by his shirt riding up. Up and under the fabric it wandered, that palm cool against his suddenly heated skin. Akari reached out weakly to halt that hand, his own fingers wrapping shakily around the younger man's wrist.

The effectiveness of his glare was lessened not only by the glaze over his eyes but also the half-hard erection that was just visible.

"S-Stop." Akari ordered. The tone of his voice was strong, yet his words were slurred and he winced at the way he stuttered.

"Saying such a thing when you're clearly enjoying yourself." Hirato's voice filtered in from across the room -- no, he was closer now. Akari snapped his gaze towards where Hirato was already loosening his tie and unbuttoning his uniform. Both Hirato and Tsukitachi's hats had been lost somewhere between the table and Akari's bed.

"How cute." Hirato finished, still smirking. He'd been drinking -- Akari thought -- as much as he had been. Yet somehow, the man managed to carry himself completely soberly.

"Joining the fun?" Tsukitachi laughed, not having moved his hand from where Akari stilled it. His other hand went instead to working on the buttons of Akari's shirt.

Akari shuddered at the way that Hirato responded to that question -- without uttering a word. Those dark purple eyes were deeper than he'd ever remembered and staring heatedly straight at him. He didn't utter a word, but that intense gaze said everything. There was more than just lust there -- the complicated feelings that had surrounded them for as long as he could remember. It tightened into a knot in his stomach; the dislike, the tension, the attraction. It was coming to a head here in his dimly lit room, with Tsukitachi slowly undressing him.

Tsukitachi, not content to be ignored while the other two had their staring match, pulled Akari forward and crushed their lips together roughly and unapologetically broke skin as he shrugged the doctor out of his coat. Trapped by the sudden movement, his head swimming, Akari struggled on instinct. He jerked away, falling back on the bed as Tsukitachi completely freed him of his coat. Akari ran a hand through his hair as he rested heavily on the large bed, shutting his eyes. He felt like he was sinking, weighted down by the alcohol and heady atmosphere. Akari couldn't concentrate long enough to fight back properly.

And then Hirato's gloved hands were on him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was no longer Tsukitachi touching him. Where Tsukitachi was rough, forward -- rude, Hirato was subtle, superficially gentle, yet his touch threatened so much more. Akari's moan sounded strange to his own ears. Hirato's graceful fingers had somehow worked his pants down, wrapping loosely around the doctor's length.

When Akari finally opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of the other men completely divested of their clothing. When had they... Akari's hazy mind couldn't keep up. It hadn't felt like enough time for them to have had accomplished that, but even now he felt like everything was going too fast. Only Hirato's glasses and gloves remained. And as soon as Akari noticed this, Hirato removed his hand and using his teeth he smoothly removed each glove. The doctor had to bite his lip to force down the whine of disappointment. Even drunk, he wouldn't give Hirato the satisfaction. Hirato smirked as if the noise had escaped anyway.

It was always like that. As if Hirato could always see right through him. Which is why when Hirato finally leaned over him, fingers suddenly slick and pressing against his entrance, Akari could only cover his face with an arm and look away. This is what he wanted -- deep down. It had been too long since another man had taken him. All those walls he built around himself prevented it from happening -- allowed only for the doctor to be in control.

But he clearly wasn't in control this time. Tsukitachi caught him, grabbing that hand and pinning it against the bed forcefully.

"We can't have that, little Akari." Tsukitachi smiled down at him, his gaze darkened with a hunger that almost startled Akari. "Show us how it feels!" Akari glowered at him. Tsukitachi just laughed. And then he laughed again at the way Akari jerked and arched his back when Hirato's skilled fingers hit a spot deep inside him that sent him reeling. This -- this is what he wanted. That feeling that hitting that spot caused to burst forth from him and left him breathless and trembling.

Tsukitachi's hand tightened against Akari's wrist, his other hand coming to the doctor's jaw. Forcing his mouth open like he'd done this before, Tsukitachi smiled down at him again. But this time -- there was an unmistakable threat in the way he looked at him.

"Don't bite now, doctor." Was his only warning as he pushed passed Akari's unprepared lips. Akari faltered, pressing backwards to escape the intrusion, but Tsukitachi's strong hand wouldn't allow him any room to move. Tsukitachi groaned, even though Akari was doing nothing to encourage the act. He struggled not to gag, closing his eyes with furrowed brows and trying to focus on Hirato's fingers buried deep inside him.

The second-ship's captain was too skilled at this -- silently opening the doctor up; spreading him, exposing him. And worst of all, Akari opened his legs even further, face burning as Tsukitachi continued to assault his mouth. He couldn't control the way he moved as the other two invaded him.

Hirato took his fingers away, and Akari groaned around Tsukitachi's cock, only causing the other man to shudder. Tsukitachi removed himself and Akari coughed, moving his newly released hand to cover his mouth. All the man did, instead of removing himself from Akari completely, was turn around to face Hirato. Akari could just feel Tsuikitachi's grin as he leaned over and kissed Hirato. Hirato accepted, relented, even though his grip on Akari's thighs never loosened.

Akari was breathing heavily, torn between just ordering Hirato to fuck him already and watching the naked backside of Tsukitachi move around on him as he made out with Hirato. He could feel his own saliva dripping on to his stomach from Tsukitachi's cock. Tsukitachi was surprisingly slim and well shaped underneath that uniform -- Akari knew this from medical examinations, but put in this context those slight curves took on an entirely new meaning.

Hirato was suddenly entering him, and Akari was sure he had waited until he was sufficiently distracted by Tsukitachi's backside. It wasn't a gentle thrust. Akari bit past the pain -- the burning that accompanied being taken so suddenly racking through him. And Hirato didn't ease up, pulling out completely and then gracefully thrusting himself back in, seating himself fully in the doctor.

The purple haired man's hand found his by now painfully hard erection, pulling Tsukitachi forward so both hot members were rubbing against eachother. Tsukitachi let himself moan loudly and shamelessly. Hopefully, no one had heard that. Akari bit back his own moan, his lip becoming torn to shreds with the sheer effort it took to hold himself back. With each forceful thrust he was rocked, and every time his cock was forced against Tsukitachi's and without fail Tsukitachi made enough noise to make up for the two stoics with him.

When Akari came, his hazy mind cleared just long enough for him to see white. It was intense, heated, and he would never admit the way he reached out near the end -- grasping Tsukitachi's hips hard enough to bruise. But the other man didn't seem to mind -- as the rough handling and Hirato's mouth on his sent him tumbling over his own limit.

Hirato was the last to go, with one final, violent thrust, he shot liquid warmth into Akari as Tsukitachi slumped against him. Akari promptly passed out, spent, satisfied, and with an embarrassingly pleased look on his face.

"...We should have tea parties more often." Tsukitachi mumbled, nuzzling the fully satisfied Hirato. He was always in a better mood after sex and so Tsukitachi always took advantage of the chance. Besides, it would be Akari that wouldn't be able to walk in the morning -- not him, for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a kink meme fill from my old livejournal. Written in 2010.


End file.
